Dumped
by PokemonFan69
Summary: After Drew dumps May, she can turn to only one man... Rated M for bad language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon FanFics

Dumped

Chapter One

"I'm sorry May, but it's over" Drew yelled. May began to sob.

"YOU HORRIBLE WANKER!" she screamed and she slammed the front door with bitter hatred. After finding out her boyfriend, Drew was sleeping with another woman, their relationship had been on a rapid decline. It wasn't till today, the day before May's nineteenth birthday that Drew decided to end it. May was in hysterics, she was trying not to look like a fool in the streets. She didn't know where to go. Suddenly, someone crossed her mind.

"_Ash" _she thought as another tear hit her cheek. She ran up to his house and began knocking on the door franticly. Ash came running to the door.

"May? Is everything ok?" Ash said, worriedly. May said nothing, she just fell into his arms and cried into his shirt. "May? Come inside." May regained herself and held Ash's hand into his living room. He helped her sit down and put one arm around her. "May, what's wrong?" Ash finally asked.

"It's….Dre….Dr…Drew" she muttered. "He…he…broke…dumped me. May then burst into tears again. Ash put both arms around her and sighed. Ash knew tomorrow was her birthday, I mean, how could he forget?

"_Drew forgot" _Ash thought. "Oh, May. I'm so sorry"

"Than…k…you Ash." she wept timidly.

"May. Everything's going to be fine" Ash reassured. "I mean, who needs Drew? He's a dickhead" May regained herself again.

"Yeah, your right" she muttered, wiping a tear off her eye. "Cheating bastard"

Ash was taken aback. "What did he do?"

"Well first of all, he's been pressuring me to do all these sexual things that I don't wanna do, luckily, I got out of doing all of them and then I found out from Flannery, that he was sleeping with Iris." May explained, about to break down again. "He even said himself." Ash had no words. May began to sob again on his arm. Ash hugged her.

"Shhhhshhhh" he comforted.

"Oh, Ash" May cried. "I love you."

"I love you too." They then both realized what they had said.

"Do you really?" May flushed. Ash nodded, slowly.

"Sorry May" He apologised.

"You don't have to be." May said. Ash was confused.

"Wha-you like me?" Ash asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't have said it otherwise." May kissed him on the cheek. Ash went scarlett, suddenly he felt an urge to do something. He stared at May. God she was beautiful. She had silky smooth brunet hair, a cute face with lapis coloured eyes, rosy red cheeks, and an attractive smile with dimples, her tongue appeared to be bright pink and her lips were unchipped and red. She had a large pair of breasts, and a slim and sexy figure that led to a refined plump bottom. She had slender hairless legs that she wrapped around's Ash's legs. Ash leaned into her soft red lips and pressed against them softly. May let out a faint moan. She kissed back.

May had always been quite attracted to Ash. His raven coloured hair, his chocolate eyes, his body, while not toned, was not too fat and not too skinny. All these and more were a big turn-on for her. She jumped as she felt Ash's loving lips touch hers again. She wrapped her arms around his body and they began to slowly make out. Their tongues prodded and they shuddered. The couple had never felt this good in their lives. May broke off to regain air.

"Ash" she whispered. "That felt nice. Thank you." Ash grinned awkwardly. He then noticed the time.

"We better get some dinner in our stomachs!" he said. May laughed, she remembered they both had a fondness for food. After a long dinner, Ash was now tired.

"Ok May, I'm gonna hit the sack." he yawned. "You can sleep in the guest bedroom if you like."

"I'd like that please"

Ash cleared up while May went upstairs and got ready for bed. "_Wait, what I am going to wear? I'm sure Ash won't mind if I take some of his pyjamas." _May crept into Ash's bedroom and opened his drawers and found a pair of cute Squirtle pyjamas. She returned to the guest bedroom and slipped her clothes off and hung them in the wardrobe. She then put the pyjamas on. A snug fit. A bit too snug. Although May didn't notice, her nipples could be seen from beneath the soft fabric. She could hear Ash making his way up the small flight of stairs, he knocked on the door of the guest bedroom.

"Can I come in?" he called

"Yep!" she called back. Ash opened the door and saw May in his pyjamas.

"Are those my…" Ash trailed off as he saw her nipples poking out.

"Mmmmhmmm" she hummed. Ash said nothing about her nipples, he didn't want to embarrass May or himself. May climbed into the bed and Ash tucked her in.

"Goodnight May." he whispered.

"Night Ash" she yawned and she fell asleep as Ash turned off the light and shut the door. Ash walked into his room and got changed, he slipped into bed and fell asleep, thinking about May.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

May woke up to a ray of sunshine hitting her face. She yawned and suddenly freaked out at her surroundings. She then remembered she was in Ash's house. She closed her eyes thinking about him and was about to drift off when the very boy came bursting through the door.

"Happy Birthday May!" he cried. That woke her up.

"Thank you Ash." she smiled. "You got up early"

"Here's your present and your flowers" he said warmly.

"Oh, Ash, you didn't have to" she flushed.

"Of course I did!" Ash replied as May unwrapped the present. She grinned broadly as she looked at the gifts. It was a Torchic hoodie and pack of scented candles.

"Thanks Ash." she spoke. She leant up and kissed him on the cheek. Ash blushed. "I'm gonna go to my parent's house today, wanna come?" she asked,

"Why not? It will nice be seeing Max again. How old is he now?"

"Almost fifteen" she answered. "Right, shall we get ready?" Ash nodded and left the room so that May could get ready. She was about to lift off Ash's pyjama top when she noticed her protruding nipples. _"That's why Ash was looking at me strangely"_ she thought. _"He probably thinks I'm weird" _She grabbed her T-shirt and her new hoodie as well as her jeans and headed for the bathroom for a shower. _"I hope Ash doesn't mind me using his shower" _She got in and shook as the hot water hit her skin.

Meanwhile Ash had stripped off and was heading to have a shower.

"Ok May, I'm going for a shower" he said. He didn't open the door to her bedroom in case she was getting ready. He opened the door to the bathroom to find it already being used. He dropped all his clothes and his towel as he checked out May's beautiful naked body. May noticed him and was about to say something when she started to check _his_ body out, she blushed as she saw his erect penis.

"Oh, May, I didn't…know" He stumbled as their eyes locked. His eyes then trailed off till they met her huge bosoms.

"Um Ash…" May said. _"My god, he's fit" _she thought. She winked at him. Ash gaped. He had no clue what to do. He was trying to hide his boner as he watched the water hit her breasts.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" Ash apologized as he backed out the room. Ash sat on his bed with his hands on his face. _"I've completely fucked this up."_ he thought to himself. _"This probably the kinda of stuff that Drew did" _Ash raised his head as May popped her head through the door.

"Ash?" she whispered.

"Yes" Ash sniffled.

"What's wrong? she asked apologetically.

"I'm sorry. You probably think I'm just like Drew, don't you?" he confessed.

"No? Why would I think that?"

"Cause you think I just came in there to look at your naked body. Like you said Drew used to do." May chuckled slightly and came closer to the raven haired boy.

"I knew you wanted the shower, I would have shared it with you if you had just said."

"Oh May, I'm sorry" he apologised.

"It's ok." and she hugged him and kissed his forehead. "You can use the shower now, I'm done with it" Ash got up and headed for the shower. May smiled as her new boyfriend left the room. _"He's so cute" _

Ash came downstairs after his shower and met May, who was eating breakfast. "Come on Ash, I need to be at my parents by eleven!" Ash quickly poured himself a bowl of cereal and chomped on it quickly. May almost chocked with laughter as he watched him. It wasn't long before they locked up and left the house.

As they were strolling through the town, holding each other's hand, May froze.

"What's wrong?" Ash enquired.

"Don't look over there, Drew's there" May whispered. The couple picked up the pace, but it was too late. Drew had spotted them.

"May?" he yelled. May shrunk.

"Keep going" Ash hushed, dragging May along. She sighed as Drew ran up to the couple.

"May? What are doing with Ash? Answer me then?"

"We're going to her mom's house" Ash answered for her.

"She can speak for herself thank you Ash" he complained. "May, I'm speaking to you"

"Back off" Ash said, gaining confidence. May held her head down and began to sob quietly. Ash pulled her towards him and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him. Drew was confused and cross.

"Is this your new boyfriend?" Drew screamed, making a scene, people began to turn their heads.

"YES OK!" May finally shouted. "I LOVE ASH, OK OK OK! HAPPY NOW?" Ash was taken aback.

"You little bitch, I knew you loved hi-" he was stopped in his words and May lifted a leg swiftly and kicked him, straight in his ball sack. Ash laughed. May sighed. Drew screamed. The public cheered. May dragged Ash as he watched Drew laying on the floor in obvious pain. The trip was uneventful after that. Ash was still in shock in the power that had gone into that kick.

At last, May's parent's house came into view. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. It opened, it was Caroline.

"Oh, my baby!" she said, hugging and kissing her. "Happy birthday!"

"Mom! Stop!" May yelled. Caroline did and then noticed the boy standing next to her.

"Is that you Ash? You've certainly grown haven't you?" Caroline observed. Ash laughed.

"Yes, it's me Ms. Radcliffe" he replied with a broad smile.

"He's my boyfriend" May smiled. "Check out this cool hoodie he got me today!"

Caroline almost fainted. "You must take good care of my little girl. I was waiting for you two to get together" she said, shaking Ash's hand.

"Mom, I'm nineteen, I'm not little anymore!" May moaned as she walked through the door.

"Well, you're still my baby, and anyway, you weren't born till 6:00 at night, you still eighteen yet my cherub!" May went red with embarrassment.

"May!" Max cried as he saw his sister, "Happy birthday!" and he gave her his present.

"Thanks Max." She smiled. "Good to see you too."

"What's Ash doing here May?" he asked.

"Well," May started as she sat down on the couch. "He's my boyfriend." Ash smiled at him. Max glared. He didn't like the thought of a man getting his hands on his older sister.

"Hello May! Hello Ash!" a voice suddenly boomed. It was Norman, May's father.

"Dad!" she cried and hugged him tight.

"I hear your May's boyfriend." Norman said to Ash. "Take great care of her, she is precious to me" he whispered.

"Don't worry Mr. Radcliffe" Ash said, and Norman smiled. Ash and Max sat down on the couch. Max sat on the left side of May, while Ash sat on the right.

"OHHH MY GOODNESS! You all look so cute together, lemmie get the camera!" Caroline exclaimed. She grabbed the digital camera and turned it on. "Say cheese!" she said as the camera flashed. "That's a keeper!" Ash and May giggled as Max fumed. He was still uncomfortable.

"Max, why don't you make that really nice rice you make for dinner?" May asked.

"Of course" Max smiled, for the first time that evening. He went into the kitchen while Ash, May and Caroline made small talk. Max came back in about ten minutes with five bowls of rice, he gave one to his mother, his father, his sister, himself and his sister's lover.

"Mmmm Thanks Max!" Ash spitted, with his mouth open.

"That's…ok" Max replied. Max observed the way Ash looked at his sister. Once they had finished their dinner, May said,

"Mom, can Ash and I go up to my room?"

"Of course sweetie!" Caroline said. May and Ash placed their bowls down on the table and made their way up to May's room.

"Can I go upstairs too?" Max asked sweetly.

"Ok, just don't go spying on your sister and Ash, heaven knows what their up to."

Max ran up the stairs and suddenly heard loud blasting music from May's room. He got curious and decided to disobey his mother's orders. The nerdy boy opened the door and saw her sister dancing on her bed singing along to "_Revolution" _by The Beatles.

"YOU SAY YOU WANT A REVOLUTION WELL, YOU KNOW WE ALL WANT TO CHANGE THE WORLD!" May shouted. Ash was in uncontrollable hysterics as he watched his girlfriend prance about the room.

"Come join the show, Max!" Ash recovered. Max frowned and turned the music down. May was cross.

"Right, I want no funny business you too. That means no SEXY stuff, like you're doing now." he complained.

"Max! You're beginning to sound like Dad!" May shouted. "NOW GET OUT MY ROOM!" Max, frightened, turned the music back up and ran out the room. Max huffed and went into his room to read. He ignored the music for about an hour, until it mysterious stopped. He peeped his head round his door and into the corridor. He noticed that the lights were off and he could hear laughter and moaning.

"FUCK" Max yelled and he burst into May's room again and switched on the light. Ash had his hands on one of May's tits and they were making out passionately. They froze as the light turned on.

"MAX! GET OUT" May freaked out, she got up, readjusting her bra and picked her little brother up and dragged him downstairs. "MOM! TELL HIM TO STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Max, I told you! You can stay down here for now." Caroline scolded. Max frowned and stuck his tongue out at his sister. May ran back upstairs to Ash.

"Now where were we?" she said. Ash unstrapped her bra and her orbs were now in hand's reach.

"Oh god." he said, he'd been looking forward to playing with these all day. He put his hands and began to rub them.

"Oh Ash, fuck" she whispered. After a little French-kissing session, they crept into the bathroom for a bath. They stripped their clothes off when the bath had filled up and clambered in. They blushed as they saw each other naked close-up for the first time. Ash began to massage and wash her back, which made May moan softly into his ear. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"May? I need a wee!" Max said.

"Use the downstairs one!" she called.

"Dad's in there, and you know what state he leaves the toilet when he uses it!"

"Ok, very well, be quick now!" Max opened the door to find Ash cleaning her sister in the bath.

"Why do you need to clean her?" Max asked.

"UHHH, It's what couples do Max!" May explained.

"Don't worry Max, I'm sure that Bonnie will let you clean her sometime" Ash teased, May had told him Max's 'secret' crush on her. Max went red and sat on the toilet. He flushed and went out the room, still fuming. After a while, May and Ash decided they were clean and they got themselves dry and then hopped into bed.

"Happy birthday May" Ash said as she fell asleep on his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ash opened a sleepy eye. He looked to his left and his right, there was his beautiful girlfriend, May Radcliffe, asleep on his shoulder. He kissed her on the cheek.

"May, wake up" he whispered. May opened her azure eyes, she smiled as the first thing she saw that day was her handsome boyfriend's grin.

"Morning Ash" she said. "Come on, let's get something to eat" Ash liked the sound of that. They both got out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Caroline and Norman were already awake. "Morning Mom, morning Dad" she called.

"Good morning May." her parents replied.

"We're just gonna have breakfast and then go."

"Ok, sweetie" Caroline said. Ash and May ate breakfast and were about to leave when Norman stopped Ash in his tracks.

"Here Ash. Be gentle with her remember." Norman handed him a pack of condoms.

"Thanks, I guess." Ash said timidly. "Bye Ms. Radcliffe, thanks for your hospitality!" he then called as he and his girlfriend left the house."

"Bye Ash dear! Have fun!" As May and Ash began to walk down the road, neither of them noticed Max looking out his window. He was still wary. He had seen his father give his sister's boyfriend the condoms and he was now worried. He tried to get the image of his sister getting fucked out his head. To Max's discontent, that was to exactly happen.

Ash escorted May to the front door of his house.

"Thank you" May smiled as Ash opened the door for her. Once the door had closed, Ash immediately started to kiss his girlfriend. "Oh Ash" she softly moaned and started kissing back. Their tongues propped and prodded as May opened her mouth and started to French-kiss her boyfriend.

"May" Ash stated. He pulled her down onto the sofa and their kiss was extended. Finally, they broke away for oxygen. "Your dad gave me these. I think we should use them" Ash said, showing the pack of condoms that had been in his pockets. May nodded. They ran upstairs and into Ash's bedroom. May sat on his bed and began to undress. Ash took off his trousers and underwear. May blushed she felt Ash's member prod her clit. May, shy at first began to massage his cock with her tongue.

"Is that good?" she asked.

"Oh fuck yes." Ash whimpered. May tried to take in the whole thing, but she gagged and pulled out.

"Sorry Ash." she apologized.

"Don't…worry about…it" Ash panted as he felt semen building up. May continued sucking on his meat until, quite unexpectedly, Ash came. May now had a mouthful of cum, she opened her mouth and some of it dripped down onto her breasts and the bed.

"OH ASH" she yelled. "You must warn me" Ash smirked. He decided to give May some pleasure. He bent down and began to eat her pussy out. "AHH" she screamed. This was the best thing. "Ash, I feel something coming" she cried. Ash moved aside as white sticky stuff poured out of her pussy. She moaned.

"May. Can you help me put this on?" Ash called, trying to fit a condom on his dick.

"Of course" she said. She slipped and tugged and slipped and tugged, trying to get the plastic case round his penis. "YES!" she finally said she got it on. Ash laughed. May lay on his stomach, her tits squeezed against his body. May held one of his hands, while the other one sat firmly on her ass.

"Um… May… are you ready?" Ash asked, cautiously.

"Ready as I'll ever be Ash" Ash began to carefully insert his penis into her loving, warn vagina. "AAAA!" she screamed as Ash felt her cherry pop. He kissed her and went slowly.

"May, are you ok?" Ash quickly pulled out.

"Don't worry Ash. Put it back in" May reassured. Ash shoved his rod into her pussy again. "Oh Ash!" she moaned, tugging on Ash's shirt as he went deeper. Both their mouths were wide open with pleasure.

"Oh May…" he moaned, as May's tits jiggled in his face.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she cried as Ash pushed a few more inches into her clit. This penetration was the best thing she had ever felt in her life. Ash and May still had their mouths agape, panting.

"Oh my god! May, I'm gonna cum!" he yelled.

"Same" The couple came together and kissed. "That felt good, huh Ash?" May asked, regaining her breath. Ash nodded, pulling out, to give his penis a rest for a moment.

"You ready for another round?" Ash asked, after his dick had recovered.

"God yes." Ash took note of this, he thrashed his seven-inch wonder into her tight walls. "Oh fuck me!"

"My god May!" Ash grunted, sticking his dick further in.

"OOOOOHH ASH!" she screamed as her walls were pummelled by Ash's meat. She felt she wasn't going to last much longer. "I'm coming-" her sentence was cut short as her semen dripped out of her pussy and onto the bed and on Ash's cock. It wasn't too long before he came too. "Do you wanna try something?"

"Ok…" Ash replied, not sure what she was getting at.

"I've heard of this thing, from Dawn, where you put your cock between my boobs." Ash then smirked. Ash lay down on his back, propping his head up so he could get a clear look at May's beautiful face. May lay down, her body on the bed, but her legs were kneeled on the floor. Ash then stuck his penis snugly inside of May's D-cups. A small bit of semen leaked out as May gave a quick squeeze. Ash grunted. She then began to rub her breasts which made Ash's penis tingle.

"May, yes, keep on going!" Ash panted. May obeyed, she began to go faster. She looked at him, naughtily, she stuck her pink tongue out a little and wiggled it about. Ash felt his dick get harder as she did this.

"You like that, huh?" May smirked and she began to sexily lick the tip of his dick.

"OH, MAY!" Ash cried, putting his head back in pleasure. "I'm going to cum!" May wasn't ready, Ash shot his load all over May's face, her hair and mouth. May licked her lips. They were both tired out at this point.

"Ash, I'm gonna sleep, we can have another round when we wake up. How's that?"

"Ok babe" he panted. May yawned and drifted off to sleep. Ash did the same, not before he took a look May's cum covered face. He smiled and fell asleep.

**Author's note: This will be the last chapter for a while. I will be focusing mainly on writing lemons. I have got planned a sequel, under the title: A Radcliffe Family Holiday where Ash goes on holiday with May's family. Also, I might have a go at writing my take on Alphabet Challenge, inspired by MusicisLife42's series of the same name. **


End file.
